


Water Bottles

by SherlockedGinger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre Reichenbach, Scotland Yard, Texting, Water Bottle, Yard Agents, Yard Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedGinger/pseuds/SherlockedGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the uninstalled water bottle we spotted in the Reichenbach Fall? My theory as to how that came about. Fluff featuring our favorites at Scotland Yard. Text-Format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Yard fluff to give some much deserved attention to the minor characters of Sherlock. Let me know what you think about Dimmock's characterization – Didn't have much to work with on him.

**12:35**  
Hey Sally, It's Dimmock.  
 _ID_

**12:36**  
I believe you mean agent Donovan.  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:37**  
Oh - sorry. It's just Lestrade calls you Sally all the time. I thought you preferred it.  
 _ID_

**12:38**  
No. Lestrade calls me Sally because we've known each other for nearly six years. We're friends.  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:38**  
Oh. Okay.  
 _ID_

**12:39**  
Can I help you with something sir?  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:40**  
Yeah. Do you know how to install water bottles?  
 _ID_

**12:41**  
You don't install water bottles. You unscrew the top and drink from them...  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:43**  
No - I mean the big ones. At the Yard.  
 _ID_

**12:46**  
Yes. Why?  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:46**  
How?  
 _ID_

**12:47**  
What?  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:47**  
How do you install them? I've been trying for nearly twenty minutes.  
 _ID_

**12:48**  
We have lower ranking agents for that.  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:49**  
Well I have to do it this month.  
 _ID_

**12:49**  
Why?  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:50**  
It's not really any of your concern is it?  
 _ID_

**12:51**  
You're the one who requested my help.  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:52**  
Fine. I lost a bet.  
 _ID_

**12:53**  
A bet that involved the water bottles?  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:54**  
Not exactly. It's just what Lestrade said I had to do if I lost.  
 _ID_

**12:55**  
You made a bet with Lestrade? That's always a mistake. What was it about?  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:55**  
Does that really matter!?  
 _ID_

**12:56**  
Fine. I'll just ask  _Greg_ later...  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:57**  
You're pure evil.  
 _ID_

**12:58**  
Not the first time I've heard that. You're the one who asked for my help.  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:58**  
Fair enough.  
 _ID_

**12:59**  
Speaking of which, why did you ask me? Why not grab another agent.  
 _S. Donovan._

**12:59**  
I didn't want Lestrade to see that I needed help. And you're the only agent whose phone number I have.  
 _ID_

**1:00**  
And you don't think I'll tell him about it?  
 _S. Donovan._

**1:01**  
Please don't!  
 _ID_

**1:05**  
I'll bring you coffee for a week!  
 _ID_

**1:06**  
With muffins?  
 _S. Donovan._

**1:07**  
Sure.  
 _ID_

**1:08**  
My lips are sealed, sir.  
 _S. Donovan._

**1:09**  
Oh - thank god.  
 _ID_

**1:10**  
All you have to do turn the bottle upside down and lower it in through the top  
 _S. Donovan._

**1:10**  
Oh...  
 _ID_

**1:12**  
Got it?  
 _S. Donovan._

**1:15**  
Yeah. Thanks.  
 _ID_

**1:15**  
My pleasure. I like blueberry.  
 _S. Donovan._

**1:16**  
What?  
 _ID_

**1:17**  
Muffins, Detective Inspector. Blueberry muffins.  
 _S. Donovan._

**1:17**  
Right! Thank you again!  
 _ID_

**1:18**  
Sure. Now stop texting me so I can finish with this report.  
 _S. Donovan._


End file.
